This invention relates to cases for holding papers or the like, and more particularly to carrying cases, such as briefcases, for holding papers or the like to which easy access is desirable.
Carrying cases for holding papers, files or the like, such as briefcases, are often sized to accommodate a large number of papers, which may be advantageously sorted into the pockets of an internal file folder for relatively easy reference. Examples of such cases are the salesman""s case and the litigation bag, or xe2x80x9clit bagxe2x80x9d used by lawyers to carry legal papers from one office to another or to court. Frequently such cases are constructed to open from the top, using a zipper, a buckle strap or top flaps that fold over one another, and access to the papers in the case can only be achieved by fully opening the top closure. While this construction is perfectly acceptable when the desire is to access all of the papers in the case, it is less than convenient when it is desired to obtain only one or a few papers, as, for example, during travel on an airplane or train when a particular document is to be reviewed or worked on. In such situations, it is often difficult, or even impossible, to find the space to filly open the case and sort through all the papers, especially without bothering the person in the next seat.
One other difficulty in opening the case from the top closure under these circumstances is that the files and papers are held vertically in the case, making it harder to see and identify each paper or file, especially if the case is relatively full. Of course, it is possible to tip the case over on its side, but this is often unwieldy with a large case and presents the problem that the papers can spill out.
Some cases have attempted to overcome this problem by adding a separate smaller side pocket on one outside wall of the case. While such a pocket will hold a smaller number of papers, these papers can only be accessed by opening the separate closure member, for example, a zipper or flap, of the pocket. Accordingly, the user may have to both open the top closure of the case and the closure of the exterior side pocket in order to get all the papers needed.
The prior art has still not found a construction for such a case that provides easy access to the desired papers under all of the above circumstances.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a case that avoids the above-noted difficulties of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a case for carrying papers or the like that provides access to the interior of the case without requiring that the top closure of the case be fully opened.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a carrying case for carrying papers or the like that provides access to the interior at a side of the case as well as at the top of the case.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a case for carrying papers or the like that provides access to papers in the interior of the case such that the papers are presented at an angle while the case remains upright.
The above objects, as well as additional advantages, will be realized in the practice of the invention as herein described. In a broad embodiment, the case comprises a member having a bottom, a sidewall portion extending upwardly at a first side of the bottom, and first and second endwalls extending upwardly from second and third opposite sides of the bottom. A top closure member extends along a direction of a top edge of the sidewall portion and is movable between an open position forming a top opening providing access to the interior of the case and a closed position closing the top opening. A side closure member releasably secures the sidewall portion along a direction of a first side edge of the first endwall adjacent the sidewall portion and along a direction of a second side edge of the second endwall adjacent the sidewall portion in a closed position thereof. The side closure member is movable to an open position for permitting movement of the sidewall portion from its closed position to an open position at which a side opening provides access to the interior of the case, the side closure member being movable independently of a position of the top closure member.
In another embodiment, a case in accordance with the present invention has two sides, two ends, a top and a bottom, and comprises a member having a bottom, first and second sidewalls extending upwardly from first and second opposite sides of the bottom, and first and second endwalls extending upwardly from third and fourth opposite sides of the bottom, the member forming the bottom, sides and ends of the case. A first top flap extends pivotally from a top edge of the first sidewall and is movable between an open position and a closed position, and a second top flap extends pivotally from a top edge of the second sidewall and is movable between an open position and a closed position. The first and second top flaps form the top of the case, where when the first and second top flaps are in their respective open positions, a top opening at the top of the case permits access to an interior of the case, and when the first and second top flaps are in their respective closed positions, the first and second top flaps prevent access to the interior. A closure member releasably secures the first sidewall to a first side edge of the first endwall adjacent the first sidewall and to a second side edge of the second endwall adjacent the first sidewall in a closed position of the first sidewall. The closure member is movable to an open position for permitting movement of the first sidewall to an open position forming a side opening providing access to the interior of the case when the first top flap is in its open position, movement of the first sidewall being permitted independently of a position of the second top flap.
Advantageously, the first sidewall (or sidewall portion) forms an outer wall of a bellows or accordion file organizer within the interior, the bellows file being accessible through both the top and side openings when their respective closure members are open. When the side wall is opened, the bottom portion of the bellow file dividers remain for the most part in their original position and the top or upper openings are spread apart. In the open position, the bellows file dividers then constitute slanted surfaces upon which papers in their interior are presented at an angle between horizontal and vertical, thereby permitting easy inspection, selection and removal.
These and other objects, features and aspects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.